Aquí están tus recuerdos
by Konohaa girl
Summary: ¿Por qué debo ser yo la que recuerde?; ¿Por qué debo ser yo la que sufra?; ¿Por qué debo ser yo la que día tras día piense en ti? ¿La que noche tras noche sueñe contigo?. Ya no quiero recordarte más... por eso aquí están tus recuerdos Sasuke...


Bueno, aquí con otro One-shot,

éste está inspirado en el poema "Aquí están tus recuerdos" de la argentina Olga Orozco.

Espero que les guste...

* * *

**Aquí están tus recuerdos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Por qué debo ser yo la que recuerde?

¿Por qué debo ser yo la que sufra?

¿Por qué debo ser yo la que día tras día piense en ti? ¿La que noche tras noche sueñe contigo?

No quiero recordarte más, no porque no quiera, porque no te amé… porque no te extrañe. Sino porque estos recuerdos hacen que quiera acabar con mi vida para tenerte en la misma condición al lado mío.

Ya no te siento, y el corazón que habita en mi pide a gritos que te olvide, tan solo para poder volver a latir, volver a ser lo que era antes de que te lo adueñaras y luego lo dañaras.

Sí, está dañado, y tan solo porque te has ido.

Estoy devastada, desquiciada, atormentada, y todo por tu ausencia…

Lo único que me queda son estos recuerdos tuyos que quiero olvidar. Por favor, vete de mi mente, vete de mi vida, déjame continuar con la soledad que interrumpiste al aparecer. Por favor, solo quiero volver a respirar, volver a soñar… dejar de llorar.

No hay momento del día en el que no llore… quiero, por favor, volver a vivir.

.

.

**Aquí están tus recuerdos  
este leve polvillo de violetas  
cayendo inútilmente sobre las olvidadas fechas**;

.

.

Te has ido de mi lado para siempre, te has ido hace bastante. Una persona común que ha perdido a alguien podría llegar a olvidar alguna facción de su rostro, pero yo no puedo. No puedo olvidar tu rostro, tu cuerpo, ese tono frio al hablar a los demás, pero tierno al dirigirte a mí. Tus ojos tampoco se irán de mi mente, de mi corazón, esa mirada oscura con la que me sentía tan a gusto. Tus manos, esas que siempre acariciaban mi rostro, tomaban las mías y no querían soltarme.

Yo tampoco quería soltarte, nunca quise ser tan prisionera de un amor como con el tuyo. Yo te amaba, tú a mí, pero eso es parte del pasado.

Estos recuerdos no son míos, son tuyos, solo tuyos, porque yo no puedo con ellos. Te los regalo, te los cedo junto con el dolor que siento al estar aquí, frente a tu cama eterna, la única en este campo. Esa cama adornada con una cabecera de piedra donde solo figura tu nombre.

.

.  
**Tu nombre,  
el persistente nombre que abandonó tu mano entre las piedras;  
el árbol familiar, su rumor siempre verde contra el vidrio;  
mi infancia, tan cercana,  
en el mismo jardín donde la hierba canta todavía  
y donde tantas veces tu cabeza reposaba de pronto junto a mí,  
entre los matorrales de la sombra.**

.

.

Te recuerdo y no quiero.

¡Maldita sea tu persistencia, memoria! Con solo estar frente él me haces retroceder a tantos años atrás, a ese tiempo en el cual lo conocí, me conoció y lo amé…

_Lo siento_

¿Cómo puede ser que con esa simple frase lo haya podido conocer?

.

.

.

.

_-Lo siento – escuchó a sus espaldas – no fue mi intención gritarte. _

_-E-está bien – contestó aun de espaldas, viendo por la ventana del desierto salón._

_-No soy de pedir disculpas a extrañas, así que no esperes que lo haga de nuevo._

_Se escuchó el sonido del arrastre de una silla, seguido por la voz del chico que le había gritado cuando se acercó a él por el solo motivo de preguntarle si estaba en el aula correcta._

_-Creí que vendrías a hostigarme como lo hacen las demás, no tengo paz en este colegio._

_-Y-yo solo q-quería preguntarte si m-mi salón era este._

_-Ni siquiera vi tu rostro, y al parecer tu tampoco el mío – le apoyó la mano en el hombro para que se girase – si seremos compañeros, al menos podríamos presentarnos._

_-T-tienes razón._

_La muchacha giró para ver cómo era la persona que le había hecho sentir despreciable en su nuevo colegio. Cuando lo vio, lo encontró sentado y observándola detenidamente. No solo eso pasó, también sintió como un nudo en el estomago. El muchacho de cabellos azabaches y mirada oscura no parecía estar bien, parecía extrañado._

_-Soy Sasuke Uchiha – le dijo levantándose y acercándose más a ella, hasta quedar separados solo por centímetros – Dime tu nombre – le ordenó fríamente – quiero saberlo._

_-Hi-hinata Hyuuga – respondió nerviosa por tenerlo tan cerca – P-pero no hace f-falta recordarlo. _

_-¿Por qué no Hinata? – pregunto llamándola por su nombre, cosa que le sorprendió. La conocía hace minutos y ya la llamaba así._

_-N-no le importo a n-nadie – bajó la vista y suspiró – Y usted está d-demasiado cerca d-de mí. ¿Podría d-dejarme ir?_

_-¿A dónde? Este es tu salón._

_-Sí, p-pero este s-su banco._

_-No – se alejó y tomó nuevamente asiento – No es mío, puedes sentarte aquí si quieres. No me molesta_

.

.

.

.

¿Quién creería que esa extraña presentación seria el comienzo de nuestra relación?

¿Qué no hice contigo? Fuiste el primero en invitarme a salir, el primero en tomar mis manos, el primero en pasear conmigo, el primero con quien fui al cine, el primero que susurró cosas dulces a mi oído, mi primer beso… fuiste mi primer amor, y el último.

Fuiste el último Sasuke, porque por más que quiera olvidarte para poder seguir adelante, no puedo. Permaneces en mí, y es demasiado difícil poder continuar cuando te llevaste mi vida junto a tu muerte.

¡Devuélvemela! ¡Te lo suplico Sasuke! Quiero volver a ser yo misma, por favor.

-La necesito. Fue una promesa. Por, eso, devuélvemela…

Y mientras te lo pido, estoy aquí, frente a ti, frente a esta tumba que revuelve todo mi ser. En donde yaces hace tiempo, y en donde vuelvo a visitarte, día tras día, a llorar, a recordar y a extrañar.

Tu tumba me debilita, hace temblar todo mi cuerpo. Ahí situada, bajo ese gran árbol donde tantas veces reposamos hasta el punto de grabar nuestros nombres ahí.

¿Recuerdas Sasuke que siempre eras el primero que se quedaba dormido? Tu cabeza reposaba sobre mi hombro, haciendo que mi corazón no resistiera tanto amor.

Y ahora que no siento el peso de tu cuerpo sobre el mío, todo es igual…

.

.

**Todo siempre es igual.  
Cuando otra vez llamamos como ahora en el lejano muro:  
todo siempre es igual.  
Aquí están tus ****dominios****, pálido adolescente:  
la húmeda llanura para tus pies furtivos,  
la aspereza del cardo, la recordada escarcha del amanecer,  
las ****antiguas**** leyendas,  
la tierra en que nacimos con idéntica niebla sobre el llanto.**

.

.

¿Sabes que es lo primero que digo al despertarme? Primero me estiro, luego busco tu cuerpo al lado del mío mientras digo:

_Sasuke, levántate. No seas perezoso._

Y a veces creo escuchar ese gruñido que hacías porque te despertaba. Ese hermoso "Hmp" que te caracterizaba.

Esa palabra sin sentido… la extraño demasiado. La busco por todas partes: al caminar por las calles, al recorrer los pasillos de nuestro departamento, al volver aquí y observar ese árbol, nuestro árbol, en esta llanura que encontramos.

Vuelvo y vuelvo; y espero verte aparecer. Quiero creer que te escondes tras aquel árbol y que en cualquier momento saldrás para asustarme. Y además, pienso que esa tumba es solo un chiste, que nadie reposa allí dentro.

.

.

**-¿Recuerdas la nevada? ¡Hace ya tanto tiempo!  
¡Cómo han crecido desde entonces tus cabellos!  
Sin embargo, llevas aún sus efímeras flores sobre el pecho  
y tu frente se inclina bajo ese mismo cielo  
tan deslumbrante y claro.**

.

.

-Te he traído más flores Sasuke – es lo que digo – Esta vez son violetas, como las que me regalaste en nuestra primera cita.

Siempre que le hablo, una lágrima roda por mis mejillas. Luego, apoyo las flores sobre su cuerpo, el cual está separado de mi por una tapa de madera y una distancia de tierra.

-Las compré en el mismo lugar que tú – continúo sentándome sobre él, sobre su pálido cuerpo.

-Tuvimos una hermosa cita – acaricio tu nombre – Aquí, cuando se produjo la primera nevada, cuando me besaste – lanzo un suspiro - ¿Es lindo el cielo Sasuke?

Nunca recibo respuesta, pero siempre continúo, siempre…

-Soñé contigo de nuevo – hago un puchero, esos que tanto te gustaban – Me hiciste sonrojar con lo que me dijiste, y no, no hace falta responderlo.

.

.

**¿Por qué habrás de volver acompañado, como un dios a su mundo,  
por algún paisaje que he querido?  
¿Recuerdas todavía la nevada?**

.

.

-Espero que esta noche no vengas, y deja de mostrarme ese paisaje que tanto me gusta. No te acompañaré, o tal vez sí, pero dentro de mucho.

-Adivina que dijeron en el noticiero… ¡Nevará mañana! Y como recuerdo te traeré estas mismas flores…

.

.

**¡Qué sola estará hoy, detrás de las inútiles paredes,  
tu morada de hierros y de flores!  
Abandonada, su juventud que tiene la forma de tu cuerpo,  
extrañará ahora tus silencios demasiado obstinados,  
tu piel, tan desolada como un país al que sólo visitaran cenicientos pétalos  
después de haber mirado pasar, ¡tanto tiempo!,  
la paciencia inacabable de la ****hormiga**** entre sus solitarias ruinas.**

.

.

-Sasuke… haré esto solo por un tiempo – bajo la mirada, intentando ubicar el lugar donde se puede encontrar su rostro – Si quieres que cumpla esa promesa que me obligaste a hacer, deberás entender que no podré volver. Te extrañaré, lo sé, por eso vengo siempre, para agotar todos mis recuerdos, te los traigo. Recuerda por los dos porque mi corazón no resiste.

Lloro, siempre lloro. Como la vez en que lo perdí…

.

.

_-Hasta m-mañana – le dijo besándolo tiernamente – R-recuerda que mañana es n-nuestro aniversario._

_-No podría olvidarlo Hinata – le respondió abrazándola fuertemente – Te amo mucho, ¿Sabías?_

_-S-sasuke , n-no puedo r-respirar – intentaba zafarse del abrazo – Y sí, ya l-lo sabía – lo miró a los ojos – Y yo t-también te amo._

_El comenzó a llorar, cosa que le sorprendió ya que nunca lo había visto así. Estaba dolido._

_-S-sasuke, ¿Qué s-sucede? – preguntó preocupada._

_-Ya se acaba el tiempo Hinata, te extrañaré mucho._

_-N-no digas eso – lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar junto a él – n-no pensemos en eso._

_-Prométeme una cosa – le apretó más fuerte._

_-N-no, no empieces c-con eso, aún n-nos queda…_

_-Prométeme que me visitarás por un tiempo._

_-Lo haré – lloraba más – Hasta que me vaya a tu lado._

_-No, lo harás solo por un tiempo, luego tendrás que olvidarme._

_-N-no, no t-te olvidaré. N-no puedes p-pedirme eso._

_-Prométemelo Hinata… por favor – se separó de ella y la miró tiernamente – Tendrás que continuar con tu vida, tendrás que ser feliz. Y mi recuerdo no tendrá que ser un estorbo._

_-N-no podré… _

_-Por favor – sus ojos negros destrozaban su corazón, no quería perderlos._

_-De acuerdo, l-lo intentaré._

_-Gracias – la besó como si supiera que no podría hacerlo nunca más – yo recordaré por los dos, no temas – concluyó acostándose para dormir, pero sin soltarla…_

_Al otro día un frío ambiente la despertó. Abrió los ojos para toparse con una imagen blanca que se asomaba en la ventana. Estaba nevando, y eso le ponía feliz._

_Nada más lindo que festejar un aniversario con el mismo paisaje que atesoraban desde su cita, en su juventud._

_Volteó a verlo, dormía serenamente, no quería despertarlo pero si no lo hacía, se perderían del maravilloso momento._

_-Sasuke – le llamó y esperó su gemido de pereza – Sasuke, d-despierta._

_Le tocó el rostro, lo tenía frío. Eso la alarmó, la angustió._

_-Sasuke – lo movió pero seguía sin responder – S-sas…. – no terminó, las lagrimas invadieron su rostro al comprender que no despertaría._

_-¡Sasuke! – gritó destrozada - ¡Sasuke!_

_No tenía pulso. La persona que amaba había muerto, y el día que cumplirían dos años de casados. _

_Dos de casados, seis de pareja…_

_Tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos, las lágrimas caían sobre él. Sus párpados cerrados, su boca en forma de pequeña sonrisa. Parecía dormido, pero no lo estaba, ni siquiera respiraba._

_Alzó la vista hacia el escritorio al lado de la cama. Un color le había llamado la atención._

_Ahí estaban, unas flores color violeta, dispuestas en un hermoso ramo, junto a una carta que decía su nombre. La abrió y lloró más de lo que ya estaba haciendo al ver la letra de él sobre el papel:_

_Hinata_

_Recuerda lo que me prometiste. No te preocupes, yo guardaré tus recuerdos para que no sufras…_

_¿Te gustan las flores? Las encargué especialmente para hoy. Llegaron como hace una hora._

_Feliz aniversario amor, estaré siempre contigo. De seguro cuando despiertes, yo no pueda hacerlo, y lo siento mucho, pero ya estoy sintiendo el terrible dolor en mi cabeza, la vista comienza a fallarme y… ya sé lo que pasará, así que tendré que decírtelo por aquí:_

_Te amo, y perdón por no despertarte, pero amo ver como duermes. Tanto que hace que quiera vivir más, pero no puedo, mi cerebro está colapsando. Lo siento._

_Cuando escuches mi nombre, no sufras. Cuando quieras olvidarme, maldíceme, no me ofenderé…_

_A pesar de sufrir tiempo con este maldito tumor, nunca dejé de amarte como el primer día. El dolor que siento en mi cabeza no es nada comparado con el que siente mi corazón de no poder verte despertar esta mañana. Pero no importa, aun te veré, sea desde el cielo o desde donde sea. _

_Te amo Hinata Hyuuga, y no me arrepiento de haberte gritado hace seis años atrás…_

_Te amo, te amo…_

_Siempre tuyo, Sasuke._

.

.

.

.

**Espera, espera, corazón mío:  
no es el semblante frío de la temida nieve ni el del sueño reciente.  
Otra vez, otra vez, corazón mío:  
el roce inconfundible de la arena en la verja,  
el grito de la abuela,  
la misma soledad, la no mentida,  
y este largo ****destino**** de mirarse las manos hasta envejecer.**

.

.

-Ha pasado tiempo ya. Ya sé que te lo digo siempre pero, ¿Viste que se ha curado mi tartamudeo?

-Hoy cumpliríamos 10 años de casados Sasuke – sonrió levantándose sin quitar la vista de su nombre – Lo siento, pero he caído en la cuenta de que aun no puedo darte mis recuerdos. Te necesito un poco más conmigo.

-Mañana volveré, y pasado, y al día siguiente también – miró el cielo – Algún día cumpliré mi promesa, esa de olvidarte. Pero ahora no… no soy feliz pero siento una necesidad de venir a verte, ¿sabías?

-Espera, lo haré, solo necesito tiempo… debo irme por hoy, iré a casa, observaré y oleré tu ropa… tu campera favorita, esa que aun tiene arena de esa vez que fuimos a visitar a mi abuela.

Observó las iniciales en el gran árbol que daba sombra a la cama donde su esposo reposaba.

- De acuerdo amor, nos vemos mañana.

Miró por última vez la tumba antes de emprender el camino hacia su casa, ese departamento que les pertenecía a los dos, ese donde se amaron, se divirtieron, sufrieron y donde estuvieron juntos por última vez.

-Hubiera sido lindo – se dijo para sí deteniéndose y girándose para ver lo alejada que estaba del lugar – haber envejecido juntos – se volteó de nuevo para abandonar definitivamente – No importa, esta noche te veré en mis sueños, con la misma imagen con la que me abandonaste.

-Te amo Sasuke… y necesito olvidarte, solo que no ahora…

_No puedo, lo siento… pero prometo seguir intentándolo…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
